The Flower
by HeartsXshadow
Summary: My Entry for the Twilight Writing Contest. " It was a simple poem that reflected my love for him. There was no other way to express it to him, and I'd be damned if I didn't finish it by Valentines." AU.


Title: _The Flower  
_Rating: T (Mild language/adult themes)

Pairing: Edward/Jacob

Genre: Romance  
Summary: It was a simple poem that reflected my love for him. There was no other way to express it to him, and I'd be damned if I didn't finish it by Valentines.  
Warning: Slash. If you're not into that, you can always click that back button  
Note: This was written for the Twilight Writing Contest. Also, the poem _The Flower _was written by me. So, yeah. Please don't steal that!

February 1st, 2011  
_ Hate was what I felt.  
A cold, bitter resentment that coursed through my veins-  
Like a fire blazing through an open forest,  
Burning and destroying.  
The feeling was mutual,  
I could feel it-  
The petty fights,  
Those silly quarrels.  
And who could forget those few rude comments?_

I read the first verse quickly; surprised that it took so long to produce a poem of this crap-titude. Sometimes I thought I was too black and white, that I was so transparent. The opening to my poem described everything so bluntly. But then again, I never was one to doll up the truth. It was one of the many traits that irked me to no end. I found myself predictable, and so…boring. There never were any fancy metaphors or clever remarks, just what I had to say. It was tiresome, in all honesty.

And yet people thought quite the opposite of me. I was considered a diplomat. Everyone thought I was so clever, especially when it came to insults or praise. But it was easy for me to see what would please or hurt a person. I simply said the truth. Could no one but me see that? Every time someone told me how original my insults were, I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. It was the plain, blunt truth. That was all it was.

_Jacob would never use words to hurt or manipulate people. _My eyes drifted to the picture that I had taped beside the poem. I gazed at the only picture I had of the two of us together, mesmerized by his brilliant smile. His short, black hair framed his perfect features. From his beautiful eyes to his strong jaw, everything about him was just…flawless. And then there was pale me, with my messy copper hair and crooked grin. There was no way I could compare to him. Sure, people said otherwise. Even Jacob himself had told me so.

_/Flashback/_

"_You're fucking hot, Ed. Don't be dumb." He called to me, placing an arm around my shoulder._ _"Fuck, if I was a girl I'd be into you. Hell, if I was gay I'd do you."_

"_Jake, don't go there." I cast my eyes downwards. "It's just hard when you're my friend and everyone wants to either date you or fuck you…and then they look at me and laugh. I'm not blaming you…but it makes me feel…I don't know." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. _

"_There are plenty of people who want to be with you, Eddie. But none of 'em deserve you." He pulled me close. "And anyone who would pick me over you must be blind." _

_I rolled my eyes. "Right. Face it, I just can't compare to you."_

"_Trust me, Edward. You're hot as fuck."_

_/End Flashback/_

I felt my cheeks heat up at the memory. I knew he was joking…but still, it made me feel special. Like there was a possibility that he could love me, too…I shook my head, pushing that thought far, far away. I couldn't taint him. My love would be nothing but corrupt and shallow. He was better off without me. Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I closed the book.

_I'll finish it later…_

February 8th, 2012

_But then it stopped, a complete change:_

_A friendship bloomed_

_Like the first flower of spring-_

_Except this flower did not wilt,_

_Nor did it die, rather,_

_It grew and grew._

_ We were so young and stupid. _I could recall the days so clearly. He was a brash, ten year old boy, and I was condescending ass. Every day we would fight over some ridiculous thing, from who could draw a better picture, to who's favorite Dragon Ball Z character was more amazing. And one day…well, I don't know what happened. But the hatred evaporated, and we became best friends. _Does Jacob even remember that he and I hated each other all those years ago? _I imagined that he did. _How could anyone forget a hate as strong as ours_?

I still didn't like the flow of the poem_, _but it would have to do. Valentine's Day was only a few short days away, and this needed to be finished before then._ I don't have time to dwell on the memories of days long past_. _I need to finish. _I picked up my pen, trying to force myself to write when a sudden noise caught my attention.

I glanced over to my phone, surprised that I had an unread message. No one really talked to me. I wasn't popular like Jacob, and I never would want to be, either. I couldn't help but smile when I saw who it was from. _Jake. _I quickly opened the message.

_Hey Eddie, what are you doing?_

I rolled my eyes. He was so easily bored. _Don't lie to yourself. You like the attention. _I sighed as I typed my reply.

_Writing a poem. What about you?_

The phone remained silent for a few minutes. _I must've bored him…_My heart clenched at the thought. _Maybe it's not a good idea to—_

My phone suddenly rang, drawing me out of my angst. I didn't hesitate to pick up the phone, knowing very well who was calling.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"You know I like it when you call me Jake." I could feel him smiling on the other end of the line. "So, you're writing a poem. Is it a lovey-dovey one?" He teased.

I bit my lip. I was no good at lying, so why should I even bother? "Well…a little, I guess. It's more of an 'I'm gonna tell you how I feel' kind of thing."

"Is it a dirty one?"

I blushed. "Don't be stupid. Have I ever been known to write or do anything remotely provocative?"

"I guess not. So, who's the…lucky girl?" He asked. There was a hint of contempt in his voice. It was subtle, but I was sure it was there. _You sure you're not making it up? _ "Bella…?"

I laughed at that. "You know that I don't have any feelings for her."

"Then who?" He pressed irritably.  
"You'll find out soon enough." I bit my lip again as I heard an exasperated sigh on the other end of the phone. "Listen…it's late. I'll talk to you later, okay? Goodnight."

He let out a sigh. "Yeah. Night." I was shocked at his tone. He had never been so cold to me before. "Talk to you later, Edward." And with a click, he was gone. I stared at the phone for a few minutes. _I wonder what got into him._ I decided that dwelling on it would do no good, though, and tried to continue my poem. After a few hopeful glances at my phone, I knew he wouldn't be calling back. I couldn't write anymore of my poem to Jake; I was too distraught now.

_ Tomorrow for sure, I'll get it done._

February 12th, 2012

_That flower-_

_That cursed flower-_

_It grew._

_The feelings changed...they did develop-_

_A love, no wait_

_-An infatuation, maybe,_

_It bloomed._

Jacob hadn't talked to me since he called me. In school he hung out with other friends, leaving me alone with Alice and Rosalie during our free periods. They would stare at me apologetically, never daring to voice their concerns. And while I appreciated their heated glares at Jacob, I knew that it was no one's fault but my own. _Maybe he knows that the poem is for him?_ And that was a thought that scared me to know end.

It was discouraging, to say the least. The very thought of losing him already was killing me. _But I can't give up. He needs to know. _I felt a tear slide down my cheek. _Even if it ends our friendship…he needs to know. _I picked up my pen. _It's now or never. While I still have the courage…I must let him know. _

_This person, my other half,_

_I completely trust_

_My human diary_

_I guess you could say._

_This person has helped me_

_Changed me and gave me confidence._

_But what did I give in return?_

_Nothing, at least I believe._

_Alas, we are not meant to be_

_But-_

_Like the little mermaid_

_I shall pine for my friend_

_My other half-_

_My one and Only._

I wasn't satisfied with it, but it would have to do. I wasn't poetic or artistic in my eyes, but it was true. I could only hope that he'd understand, and wouldn't hate me after he read it. _Maybe…just maybe, he feels the same. _I didn't believe it, but I need some form of hope. And while it was scary to think of a life without him in it, I knew that having a friendship with him would never be enough.

_This is better that wondering 'what if', I suppose._

February 14th, 2012

I held the letter tightly in my hand. I was nervous—beyond nervous. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack at any second. _Calm down! It's just a stupid letter. _I scolded myself. As I reached his locker, I realized that many people had probably stuffed their own letters in it as well. Jacob had a habit of throwing away most, if not all of the "fan mail", as he so conceitedly called them. How would he get to mine? _Well…he should be able to recognize my handwriting. At least, I hope he'd be able to. _I bit my lip as I hesitantly shoved the letter in, wondering what his reaction would be. _What if he hates me for it…? _We already weren't talking. _Could I get used to it? _

My heart clenched, and felt an overwhelming sickness surge through my body. I could never live without him in my life. _It's too late now. _And it was true. I couldn't do anything about the letter; it was in his locker now. _Let's just hope for the best. _I took one last, fleeting glance at the locker before I was overcome with nausea. _I need to go home…_

_***  
_I was alone in the house, counting the tiles that decorated the ceiling. It was nice that my parents were busy—Esme volunteering at the local shelter, and Carlisle working at the hospital. There wasn't anyone around to scold me for ditching…I was free to do whatever I pleased. _I suppose life is a little too easy sometimes. Maybe I shouldn't have been so cowardly, and should have stayed at school. It would be a lot more interesting than counting tiles, that's for sure. _I let out a long sigh. _Of course I don't really mean that. I'm not even sure if I can ever look him in the eye-_

The sound of my door opening snapped me out of my thoughts, and a moment of panic swept through me. What could I possibly tell either of my parents? _Oh, I told Jake how I really feel about him. That's right; I'm gay mom and dad. _That wouldn't work. _And I'm a terrible liar…shit. I'm screwed. _And just as my mind was scrambling for a decent lie, Jacob stepped in, dropping his bag on the floor. I was sure that the shock was evident on my face as he quickly strode across the living room floor, each step bringing him closer and closer to me.

_I'd much rather it be my parents walking through that door. _I flinched when I got a look at his face. I had never seen him so upset before. _I knew he would be mad!_ I took another look at him. _I was stupid to think he could ever feel the same way…_I could feel the tears building up.

"Jake, I-I'm really sorry-" He picked me up by my shirt roughly, grabbing me from the couch and ramming me into the wall. I was really afraid now. _How bad will he hurt me? _I closed my eyes expecting a punch to the cheek. Instead, his lips made contact with my own. He pressed his body against mine, his tongue running along my bottom lip. I gasped, allowing him access to my mouth. He explored it with vigor, and I allowed him to without any inhibitions. After a few minutes he released me, both of us gasping for air. I stared at him in shock, my mind still not fully comprehending what had just happened. After a few minutes of silence, I finally found my voice.

"W-what was that?" I asked timidly, waiting for my dream to end at any second.

"A kiss, I think." He looked just as nervous as I felt. I could see a faint blush tinting his cheeks. _He looks cute…I must look disgusting right now._ "Anyway…I read your note." I bit my lip and looked away from him.  
"And…?" I asked, still waiting for this fantasy to melt away into reality.

"I think it's pretty safe to assume that I feel the same way."

I shook my head in disbelief, and put the back of my hand to my forehead. "I'm not sick…Are you?" I quickly reached up to check his temperature. He laughed and gently put my hand down, pulling me into an embrace. "How long have you…liked me?"I blushed and buried my head into his strong, firm chest.

"Why do you think I picked on you as a kid?" He asked softly, hugging me tighter. "I've _liked _you since…well, before I even knew what love was."

"And all this time…we could have been dating, huh?" I asked just as softly.

"Aren't we the smartest?" He laughed, and I punched him. Hard. "Ouch! Okay, so we're both at fault…maybe we should use this time to…get acquainted with each other?"

"But you already know so much about me…" I countered.

"Well, not _everything._" I looked up at him curiously, blushing when I realized the implications of his statement. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he looked me up and down. "I'd like to, though."

"Jacob Black, get your mind out of the gutters." Laughing, he bent down for another kiss which I graciously accepted. I closed my eyes, allowing a few tears to escape. He pulled away quickly, staring at me in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…It's just—I love you."

"I fucking love you, too."

* * *

Awards won:

Most Romantic (Second Place)

Cutest Couple (Third Place)

Cutest Couple (Nominated 1st Place)

Well, there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
